I Dare You
by Shy Sky Tears
Summary: A dare, a dance, and a forbidden romance or two. really bad at summaries! Read and review plz! my first story! Luna/Blasie SongFic.
1. The Dare

"I dare you."

These are the words that made my day go from normal to amazing in less than six hours.

My day had started out as usual. I woke up to find myself alone in my dorm and my shoes had mysteriously disappeared…again. I hopped out of bed, took a quick shower, and rushed out of the Ravenclaw dorms to catch the end of breakfast.

I sprint past all the latecomers as if they are standing still so I can reach my favorite seat. It has a perfect view of the kitchen door, where nargles always show up. Have to watch out or they will spike or steal my food. I sit cross-legged on the hard wooden bench and stare at the cloudy ceiling as I slowly eat my porridge. Conversations swirl around me like a never-ending river. I wonder if there is a river-

"LUNA!"

_AHHHH_ my mind screams but on the outside I calmly turn my head to look at the youngest Weasley who looks like she just stuck her finger in an electrical socket.

"Good morning Ginny."

"Luna! Guess what I heard!"

"Hummmm, that you secretly have a sister?"

"What…? I didn't mean literally. You were supposed to say what."

"Oh, ok. What then."

"I heard that Blasie Zabini thinks you are the biggest prude in the school."

This got me mad. Just because he has slept with almost every girl in Hogwarts doesn't mean that the few he hasn't slept with are prudes. The nerve! I pride myself on my certain...skills, not that anyone but Ginny and a few chosen others know about.

"So what are we going to do to get the prick back?"

"I have an idea."

I slowly got up from the bench and started to walk over to the Slytherin table.

"Luna! Wait for me!"

Ginny quickly jogs up next to me as I reach the table and poke the annoying Italian in the back. He slowly turns and his deep brown eyes slowly meet mine.

"Is there something I can help you with Loony?"

"Hey! Don't call her-"

I slap my hand over her mouth, "its ok Ginny. Let me handle it."

"Yeah Weasley, Lonny can fight her own battles."

He is sitting lazily in his chair and looks at me with something that looks like amusement and then glances around the table, like we are not worth his full attention. I think I am going to punch his lights out, which isn't like me. I am normally a very non-violent person, but its like he knows how to push my buttons.

"So, did you have a reason to come over here or could you not resist not being in my presence?"

If looks could kill, he would be ten feet under, but all he does is raise his eyebrow. Stupid prick.

"Actually, I heard a rumor and I just wanted to set facts strait."

"And which rumor was that? The one about you having no real use in life or about being the biggest prude this school has ever seen?"

I grind my teeth together to keep from yelling his ears off, "the second one."

"Ah. So you have come to prove me wrong."

I hadn't really thought about how to fix the rumor, but that seemed like a good idea as any, "yes I am.'

"Sure, sure. How?"

"Um…"

"She is going to dance!"

I had almost forgot Ginny was even there. Dance! Was she crazy? She wasn't to mention that! Ever!

"Dance? Interesting. Anything else?"

"And sing!"

"Ginny!"

"Ok, I dare you to sing the nastiest song you can think of and dance to it in front of the whole school at dinner tonight."

What have I gotten myself into? I might as well go along with it. I place my hands on my hips and put on my sass britches, "oh you do, do you?"

"You bet I do. You, Miss Loony, are too much of a prude to do it."

"Your sure about that? How about we turn this dare into a bet?"

"Bring it, Lovegood."

"Ok Zabini, if I win you have to strip to your boxers and help me look for nargles in the swamp."

They both look at me weird, but Ginny just shrugs and his look slowly turns into that of a cat who has just caught a canary for dinner, "that's the best you've got? Ok, and if I win?"

I look at Ginny and her look back clearly says_ you're on a roll, keep going._

"I'll be your personal slave for a month."

Did that just come out of my mouth? Dear Merlin. Ginny looks like she is going to either faint or burst out laughing. Probably the latter.

"Personal slave, huh. I like it. You got yourself a dare Loony."

"Prepare to lose, Mr. Italian Stallion."

Now both of his eyebrows are raised. What is up with me today? Italian stallion? Really?

"Well, looks like you have some getting ready to do. Don't disappoint Lovegood."

"I won't."

With that, he gets up and struts out of the Great Hall.

"Luna! Personal slave? Really?"

"Sorry. It was the only thing I could think of."

"Whatever, this is your performance anyway. What are you going to sing?"

I think for a second and then the perfect song pops into my head. My sweet smile turns devious as I think of all the moves I could do.

"Luna, you're scaring me."

I turn to her, "you have no idea. Look, I'm going to need your help. Can you find Hermione and meet me in the Room of Requirement in an hour?"

" Sure, but what about classes?"

"Just call in sick, you don't want to miss out on this."

"Ok, whatever you say Luna."

As she walks away, I run back to the Ravenclaw table, grab my bag, and rush back to my dorm to change. 


	2. Practice Part 1

**A/N: Sorry, I kind of forgot an author's note on the last chapter. Maybe you can cut me some slack; it is my first story after all. Anywhoo, I should say that I DO NOT own any of these characters or the songs I use, I wish I did, but sadly it is not to be. I also want to give a shout out to my one reviewer Ms. Louis Cordice Zabini! Hope you all like it! R&R!**

"Wow."

I was on my knees in front of my two best friends as the song ended. I had just showed them the choreography I wanted to do for the big show. I had gone through it myself in the Room of Requirement before Ginny had showed up with Hermione and, not to pat myself on the back or anything, but it was pretty damn amazing.

"Luna, did you just come up with that?" Ginny is looking at me with wide eyes. I don't understand why because she already knew I could dance like that.

"Yeah, I did. Why?"

"Because that was freaking amazing!"

I blush a little and look at over at Hermione. She just stares at me like she has never seen me before. She knew I could hip-hop and pole dance, but I don't recall her ever seeing me do it. Apparently it was quite a shock because normally by now she would have either yelled at me for dancing like an "unclothe slut" as she liked to call it, even though she could do some of it herself (when no one was looking), or for blaring the music too loud.

"Hey Mione? You ok?" I reach out and poke her shoulder. She shifts slightly, but doesn't break her daze.

Ginny looks over while tying her bright red hair into a ponytail, "I'm sure she's fine. She just needs to get over the fact that you can do something better then her."

Ginny's jab got through Hermione's daze and she turns to glare at the now innocent looking red head.

"Oh yeah. Maybe we need to bring Draco up here to control her."

They look at me with renewed shock. They didn't think I knew about their "secret" relationships. I look at them, trying to hold back my giggles, "And while we are at it, I am sure Professor Snape would love to come and drag Ginny down to the dungeons."

Ginny's face slowly turns the color of her hair and asks, "How do you know all this?"

I glace at them and then stand up and begin to stretch so my muscles don't cramp, "'this' being the way you, Mione, and Harry all sneak down to the dungeons almost every night?"

"You know about Harry and Pansy too?"

"Yup, you guys sneak around quite loudly. I was wondering about one thing, have you all told Ron yet?"

Hermione starts to play with her hair and Ginny looks out the window the Room conveniently made for her. I'll take that as a no. He is going to explode; I hope I can bring my camera when they tell him. Wow, I am in a very evil mood today, must have been the porridge this morning.

I smirk at the thought and turn back to the boom box that is set up in the corner. With a flick of my wand I rewind the song, turn down the volume slightly so they can hear me, and hit play. As the first words float out into the room I turn back around, "Are we going to talk about your guys love and sex lives or are we going to dance?"

They look like they want to argue, but they get up anyway. Hermione looks at me while Ginny stretches, " So, Luna. Where did you learn all of this?"

"Well, you guys know how I went to America over the summer right?" They nod. "While I was over there, I met some girls and they were really nice, but if I wanted to hang with them they said I had to learn to dance like them. It didn't look too hard so I went along with it and I figured out that I liked it and that I was pretty dang good at it."

Hermione opens her mouth to rely, but Ginny smacks her hand over it and says, "I bet this conversation is just riveting, but we do have a dance to learn that will blow Zabini's pants off, literally."

I shake that somewhat pleasant picture out of my head and show them the opening poses.

Two hours later.

"That was great you guys!"

We had just run the whole number and it looked amazing. Eat your heart out Zabini. Now came the most difficult part…the vocals. I hope my friends can sing, I mean I have heard them in the shower when I visit Gryffindor tower. I hope they sing better then that. As I come out of my thoughts, I wave my wand to turn the dance loft into a recording studio. There are three microphones to use, but first I am going to make them sing their own song so I know they won't make anyone's ears bleed.

"Ok, who wants to go first?"

Ginny shoots up from the floor, "Me! Me! I want to go first!"

She all but runs up to the mic before I can say anything else. "Well, I guess Gin gets to go first. What song do you want?"

Her eyes glaze over in thought, "Umm how about…I got it!" She waves her wand while whispering a few words. Slowly music starts to fill the room and Ginny begins to sing.

_Oh, sweetheart, put the bottle down_

_You've got too much talent_

_I see you through those bloodshot eyes_

_There's a cure, you've found it_

_Slow motion, sparks_

_You've caught that chill_

_Now don't deny it_

_But boys will be boys_

_Oh, yes, they will_

_They don't wanna define it_

_Just give up the game and get into me_

_If you're looking for thrills then get cold feet_

_Oh, no I do not hook up, up I go slow_

_So if you want me, I don't come cheap_

_Keep your hand in my hand,_

_Your heart on your sleeve_

_Oh, no I do not hook up, up I fall deep_

_Cause the more that you try, the harder I'll fight_

_To say goodnight_

_I can't cook no, but I can clean_

_Up the mess she left_

_Lay your head down and feel the beat_

_As I kiss your forehead_

_This may not last but this is now_

_So love the one you're with_

_You wanna chase but you're chasin' your tail_

_A quick fix won't ever get you well_

_Oh, no I do not hook up, up I go slow_

_So if you want me, I don't come cheap_

_Keep your hand in my hand,_

_Your heart on your sleeve_

_Oh, no I do not hook up, up I fall deep_

_Cause the more that you try, the harder I'll fight_

_To say..._

_Cause I feel_

_The distance_

_Between us_

_Could be over_

_With the snap of your finger_

_Oh no!_

_Oh, no I do not hook up, up I go slow_

_So if you want me, I don't come cheap_

_Keep your hand in my hand,_

_Your heart on your sleeve_

_Oh, no I do not hook up, up I fall deep_

_Cause the more that you try, the harder I'll fight_

_To say..._

_Cause the more that you try, the harder I'll fight_

_To say goodnight_

_Oh, sweetheart, put the bottle down_

_Cause you don't wanna miss out_

'Gee, I wonder who that was about' is the first thought that goes through my head as the song ends and Hermione and I clap. Well, I'm clapping anyway and when I look over at Mione I see that she isn't. Wait a second…

"Wow, Red, I didn't know you could sing like that."

We all spin around to see Pansy leaning against the wall, looking impressed.

"Thanks Pansy! But how did you find us?"

"You guys forgot to put a silencing charm on the room, the whole floor could hear you. Luckily it was only me on the floor."

Ginny looks ecstatic and runs over to the door to place the charm, while Hermione looks like she wants to punch a wall. I have a feeling this is going to end badly…

Pansy smiles at Ginny, but when her eyes land on a certain bushy haired girl the smile turns into a smirk. "So, Granger, can you sing like that?"

Hermione glares at her, "I could out sing you any day Parkinson."

"Be my guest."

"Guys-" I try to calm them down but when Hermione gets that look like she will run into a brick wall before she will listen to you, there is no stopping her.

Hermione marches up to the mic, swishes her wand, the music starts to play.

_Miss independent_

_Miss self-sufficient_

_Miss keep your distance_

_Miss unafraid_

_Miss out of my way_

_Miss don't let a man interfere, no_

_Miss on her own_

_Miss almost grown_

_Miss never let a man help her off her throne_

_So, by keeping her heart protected_

_She'd never ever feel rejected_

_Little miss apprehensive_

_Said ooh, she fell in love_

_What is the feelin' takin' over?_

_Thinkin' no one could open my door_

_Surprise, It's time_

_To feel what's real_

_What happened to Miss Independent?_

_No more the need to be defensive_

_Goodbye, old you_

_When love is true_

_Miss guarded heart_

_Miss play it smart_

_Miss if you want to use that line you better not start, no_

_But she miscalculated_

_She didn't want to end up jaded_

_And this miss decided not to miss out on true love_

_So, by changing her misconceptions_

_She went in a new direction_

_And found inside she felt a connection_

_She fell in love._

_What is the feelin' takin' over?_

_Thinkin' no one could open my door_

_Surprise, It's time_

_To feel what's real_

_What happened to Miss Independent?_

_No more the need to be defensive_

_Goodbye, old you_

_When love is true_

_When Miss Independence walked away_

_No time for love that came her way_

_She looked in the mirror and thought today_

_What happened to miss no longer afraid?_

_It took some time for her to see_

_How beautiful love could truly be_

_No more talk of why can't that be me_

_I'm so glad I finally see_

_What is the feelin' takin' over?_

_Thinkin' no one could open my door_

_Surprise, It's time_

_To feel what's real_

_What happened to Miss Independent?_

_No more the need to be defensive_

_Goodbye, old you_

_When love is true_

We all stare in silence as the song ends. That. Was. Amazing. Hermione looks over at Pansy, who's mouth is hanging open, and smirks. "Think you can out do that Parkinson?"

Pansy blinks slowly a few times. She looks like a fish when she does that. I laugh softly at my weird train of thought, but the others ignore it, it happens all the time.

"I can out do that in my sleep Granger. Prepare to be blown out of the water."

I giggle again. She said water and she looked like a fish. Oh Merlin I crack myself up. As I have my giggle fit, Pansy stands up and walks over to the mic. She thinks a second before she waves her wand to start the music.

_TO BE CONTINUED__**!**_

**Cliffhanger? Maybe not… I'm bad at those.**


	3. Practice Part 2

**A/N: Hey! I am SOOOOOOO sorry that I haven't updated in a while. School has been crazy! Just as a warning this chapter gets a little emotional…I was in the mood. Hope you like!**

**Recap:**

**As I have my giggle fit, Pansy stands up and walks over to the mic. She thinks a second before she waves her wand to start the music.**

_There's only two types of people in the world_

_The ones that entertain and the ones that observe_

_Well baby, I'm a put-on-a-show kind of girl_

_Don't like the backseat, gotta be first_

_I'm a like the ringleader, I call the shots_

_I'm like a firecracker I make it hot_

_When I put on a show._

_I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins_

_Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break_

_I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage_

_Better be ready, hope that you feel the same_

_All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus_

_When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus_

_Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do_

_Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus_

_There's only two types of guys out there_

_Ones that can hang with me and ones that are scared_

_So baby, I hope that you came prepared_

_I run a tight ship so beware_

_I'm a like the ringleader, I call the shots_

_I'm like a firecracker, I make it hot_

_When I put on a show_

_I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins_

_Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break_

_I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage_

_Better be ready, hope that you feel the same_

_All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus_

_When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus_

_Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do_

_Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus_

_Let's go_

_Let me see what you can do_

_I'm runnin' this like-like-like a circus_

_Yeah, like a what? Like-like-like a circus_

_All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus_

_When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus_

_Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do_

_Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus_

_All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus_

_When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus_

_Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do_

_Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus._

Holy mother of Merlin! Her voice is amazing. While we are all gaping at her, Pansy casually flips her inky hair behind her shoulder.

"So, what was that about being able to out-sing me any day Granger?" She smirks as Hermione's look of awe quickly switches into a glare that could burn through solid stone.

"It was…adequate."

Even saying those words seemed to cause Hermione physical pain. Ginny looked like her whole world had been turned upside down. I wonder what it would be like if the world did turn upside down. Would gravity still apply and we just walk upside down or-

"Luna!"

I slowly turn my head to look at Ginny. Apparently they had a whole conversation while I got lost in my thoughts, "Yes?"

Pansy rolled her eyes, "we were wondering Loony if you have a voice in that mixed up little head of yours."

"I'll mix your head up, you bit-"

"Hermione! Its fine." I slowly stand and walk over to the mic. Pansy conjures a chair to sit on while Ginny and Hermione take their seats on the floor again. I close my eyes. I think of the song that I wrote when…when _he_ died. I flick my wand and the music slowly leaks from the speakers.

_Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face_

_You told me how proud you were, but I walked away_

_If only I knew what I know today, ooh, ooh_

_I would hold you in my arms, I would take the pain away_

_Thank you for all you've done, forgive all your mistakes_

_There's nothing I wouldn't do to hear your voice again_

_Sometimes I wanna call you but I know you won't be there_

_Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you_

_For everything I just couldn't do_

_And I've hurt myself by hurting you_

_Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit_

_Sometimes I just wanna hide 'cause it's you I miss_

_And it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this, ooh_

_Would you tell me I was wrong? Would you help me understand?_

_Are you looking down upon me? Are you proud of who I am?_

_There's nothing I wouldn't do to have just one more chance_

_To look into your eyes and see you looking back_

_Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you_

_For everything I just couldn't do_

_And I've hurt myself, oh_

_If I had just one more day_

_I would tell you how much that I've missed you_

_Since you've been away_

_Oh, it's dangerous_

_It's so out of line_

_To try and turn back time_

_I'm sorry for blaming you_

_For everything I just couldn't do_

_And I've hurt myself_

_By hurting you_

I slowly open my eyes and feel something wet on my face. Have I been crying? I glace up at my audience and see that they have tears in their eyes. Ginny slowly rises from her seat and walks over to me. I feel her arms wrap around me and that's when I brake down.

I cry like my soul has been broken and my heart has been ripped out. My Father, the one person in the world that understood me, was dead. He was killed in the last Death Eater raid before the Final Battle. Fenir Grayback found him…there wasn't even a body left to bury.

That was the reason I went to America, to get away. To get away from the pitying looks, the empty words, and from the place that stole my childhood. I took all my sadness, all my grief, and stored it under lock and key in my heart. But sometimes the feelings overwhelmed me and I cant hold on to the tears.

I slowly begin to realize that I am no longer standing; I'm sitting on the ground. I feel hands petting my hair, rubbing my back, and holding my hands. I hear the murmur of comfort coming from all around me. Oh no, I can't let them see me like this! I have to be strong; he would've wanted me to be.

I open my eyes to see three sets staring back at me in worry. I try for a smile, but I know its not fooling them.

Ginny slowly reaches up and brushes my hair away from my face, "Luna? Do you want to talk about it?"

I blink slowly and put on my wistful face that hides all of my pain like a mask, "No. I'm ok though."

I peel their hands away from me to stand up. I look down at Pansy, "Still wondering if I have a voice in this mixed up head of mine?"

She stands slowly and looks at me with…respect?

"Nice set of pipes you have there Loony."

**What did y'all think? Was it to standard? Hope so! Please review!**


End file.
